1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to liquid crystal display technology, and more particularly to a LCD and the manufacturing method thereof.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
There are two main display technologies including In-Plane Switching (IPS) and Vertical Alignment (VA). VA alignment LCDs are characterized by attributes such as quick response time and high contrastness, and thus have been widely adopted.
Conventionally, a transfer pad is configured in a rim of the display panel of the LCD for connecting the Array-Vcom on the array substrate and the CF-Vcom on the color film substrate. After the alignment of the liquid crystal molecules are cured, usually, the scanning lines connected with the sub-pixels are charged or turn on, and the data lines connected with the sub-pixels are grounded. At the same time, the Array-Vcom of the array substrate receives alternating signals or other signals suitable for conducting the curing. As such, the level of the pixel electrode of the sub-pixels and the data line are maintained to be the ground level. The CF-Vcom of the color film substrate and the Array-Vcom of the array substrate are maintained to be the alternating signals, such that an appropriate voltage difference is generated at two ends of the liquid crystal layer, which is arranged between the pixel electrode of the sub-pixels and the common electrode of the color film substrate. The liquid crystal molecules may be aligned in accordance with the pretile angel, and thus the alignment of the liquid crystal layer may be cured under appropriate radiation.
Recently, self-adjust Vcom LCDs have been developed. The common voltage of the array substrate is performed by a functional circuit module, which respectively connects, directly or indirectly, to the pixel electrodes, data lines, and common voltage corresponding to the sub-pixels of the array substrate. At this moment, the change of the common voltage of the array substrate may directly affect the voltage change of the pixel electrode. The voltage difference between the pixel electrode and the color film substrate may not be appropriate for the alignment of the liquid crystal layer, which results in undesirable alignment or the alignment cannot be conducted.
In view of the above, after the liquid crystal panel is assembled, the solution of adopting the transfer pad to connect the common voltage on the array substrate and the common voltage on the color film substrate cannot satisfy the alignment requirement of the self-adjust Vcom LCDs.